The present invention relates to privacy and shade window coverings and, more particularly, to a combination privacy and sunscreen for use on windows of recreational vehicles to limit light and outside viewing from entry into the vehicle while permitting viewing from inside the vehicle comprising, a sheet of flexible cloth material shaped to fit over the outside of the windshield and adjacent side windows of the vehicle and including means for releasably attaching the sheet to the vehicle in the above-described position, the sheet being of a non-woven material and comprising a plurality of closely spaced rows disposed on and bonded to a plurality of columns with the rows and columns disposed at right angles to one another and offset from one another, the material forming the rows being thicker and closer spaced than the material forming the columns and further forming a tortuous path for the passage of light therethrough which limits the maximum light passage area of the sheet to less than 30%.
Recreational vehicles (RVs) such as that generally indicated as 10 in FIG. 1 have been available for a number of years now. RVs such that of FIG. 1 are generally open throughout from the windshield 12 to the back side window 14. This is opposed to camper "shells" which fit on the back of a pickup truck wherein the driver's cab is separate from the living area and usually connected by a "boot" replacing the rear window of the truck which is easily closed off for privacy. When an RV such as 10 is parked for camping purposes, it is desirable to block the entry of the sun's rays so as to prevent the so-called "greenhouse effect" within the RV 10 which tends to turn the interior into a hothouse. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide privacy for the occupants.
Various conventional and specialized window coverings according to the prior art can be used on windows such as back side window 14 which are removed from the driver's compartment at 16. When such prior art coverings are employed in the windows of the driver's compartment 16, the results are undesirable to say the least. For example, in FIG. 2 draw drapes 18 are shown attached to the windshield 12 and driver's side window 20. As can be appreciated, the major problem with the drapes 18 is their interference with vision at the sides of the windshield 12 and window 20 when they are "opened". There is just too much material to store out of the way. Moreover, when closed for privacy, they also block the view of the occupants from looking out.
As shown in FIG. 3, similar problems occur with the use of roll windowshades 22 and venetian blinds 24. Since the windshield 12 is generally curved, a plurality of roll windowshades must be used, and there is no looking out once the windowshades 22 have been lowered. Similarly, as can be seen with reference to FIG. 3, venetian blind 24 is rectangular and is not adapted for use with the non-rectangular windows (or the slanted windshield 12 for that matter) which are normally used for the side windows 20 of the driver's compartment 16. Venetian blind-slatted insect screening is also unworkable because it is flexible only in the vertical direction as with a true venetian blind and, therefore, cannot adapt to a curved windshield.
The prior art approach to the above-described problem has been the use of an opaque screen 26 over the windshield 12 and driver's side windows 20 adjacent thereto - either as a single unit as shown in FIG. 4 or as three separate pieces for the windshield and side windows, respectively. The screen 26 is generally of heavy vinyl material such as that known as Naugahide.RTM.. The screen 26 is attached over the window areas after the vehicle is parked by way of snap fasteners, or the like. As can be appreciated, while blocking undesired sun's rays and affording privacy, the screen 26 completely blocks all light from entry into the vehicle and prevents the occupants from looking out.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a privacy sunshade which is light weight and flexible for easy out of the way storage and which can be disposed over the windshield and adjacent side windows of a recreational vehicle so that undesired outside viewing into the vehicle and the entry of undesired sun's rays are prevented while light to a desired level is permitted entry and the occupants are able to see out.